The World Needs a Hero, and It's Gonna Be You!
by LittleMrsAdams
Summary: It was a mistake! She didn't mean to air bend! She was a princess! She couldn't be the Avatar! Could she? Warning for Girl!Avatar!Zuko
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi to everyone out there! I've been gone a long time, but I'm back! I lost all motivation to write there for a while, but the muses have returned and with a brand new story to boot! Hopefully the next story I update will be one of my older unfinished works. Avatar:

The Last Air Bender is a brand new fandom for me to write in so I'm a little nervous about posting this. Fair warning, it's been a long, LONG time since I've watched the cartoon. I recently watched the movie (not really a great substitute though) and have been reading P.A.W.07's Reluctant Hero (it's awesome and I love it). Since this fic is basically drawing off of two sources there's probably going to be some sort of resemblance to P.A.W.'s work, but I'm trying to keep that to a minimum. I have their permission to use elements of their story though just in case.

One other warning, my head can be a weird, scary and sometimes violent place to be so this story is very, VERY AU/AR. If that doesn't bother you then I hope you all enjoy this! If it does, then turn back now!

 **DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or Reluctant Hero. Anything you recognize belongs to someone else that is not me.

On with the story!

Princess Zuka missed her mother. Her mother who taught he to glide like she was walking on air rather than the ground, how to flow like water while dancing, to stand firm in her beliefs, and then take that belief and turn it into the passion – the fire – she would one day need to lead her people.

Zuka missed her father too. She missed the man he was before mother had gone, before the Fire Lord became unable to stand her presence for long periods of time, before… before… just before! She missed the man who would tell her stories of past rulers of their land. The man who would let her sit on his knee during meetings and would teach her how to run a nation.

She missed her sister to a certain extent; however the basic personalities were too vastly different for them to ever truly get along.

She missed her country and its' people, culture and customs.

She missed the palace with its' secret passages and hidden rooms.

She missed _home_.

Of all the things the Princess missed, right now she missed her mother the most as she stared in _shockhorrorworryconfusionFEAR_ at the poor crewman she had just blasted into the railing at the bow of the ship.

Mother would tell her that everything was alright. She'd be able to explain what had just happened. Would be able to offer a more reasonable theory than air-bending.

Something, _anything_ , other than the possibility that Zuka was the Fire Nation Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note at end of chapter**

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own any of this. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Princess Zuka hated many things.

Her mother for leaving. Her father for banishing her. The scar on her face – an ever present reminder of her punishment. She hated her sister Azula for being more like their father than their mother. Her homeland because it was nearly impossible for her to return to and the ship she currently lived on because it was not her homeland.

Right now Zuka hated her Uncle Iroh and his obsessive love of tea!

Currently, Uncle was trying to get her to sit, have some of that Agni damned tea and calm down.

Well Zuka had some news for him! She didn't want to sit down, she didn't want any tea, and she didn't need to calm down! She was already perfectly calm, thank you very much!

Both she and Uncle jumped in surprise when one of the wall hangings in her room caught fire. Zuka watched, rather dumbfounded, as her Uncle put the fire out. When that was done and Iroh had taken his seat again, Zuka really looked around and took notice of her surroundings.

She was in her room. Huh. She had no memory of going from the deck to here or of Uncle making or serving the tea that was sitting in front of him on a small table. Besides the ruined wall hanging, the floor where she'd been pacing was scorched. Even parts of her top were a bit crispy where she'd curled her hands into the fabric.

Oh, well, okay then. Zuka supposed that she really did need to have some tea and calm down.

Without a word, Zuka took the seat opposite her uncle and downed the cup of tea in one go.

The warm liquid had an almost immediate effect. The ball of nerves that had gathered in her stomach began to calm and the now noticeable tremor in her hands began to still.

Iroh reached over and carefully – deliberately – took the empty cup from his niece, afraid that any sudden movement would send her back into that state of near mindless panic. He refilled the cup and handed it back to Zuka who, after a heartbeat of hesitation, took it and began to sip slowly at its contents.

When he felt that his niece was sufficiently distracted, Iroh got up and draped a heavy fur cloak around her shoulders. After retaking his seat Iroh observed Zuka for several long moments and was none too pleased with what he saw.

She was pale and shaking, though the tea and cloak were helping, and her eyes were staring at nothing.

He waited for Zuka to compose herself at least a little before breaking the silence.

"What happened?"

She looked up and frowned at him.

"You saw what happened Uncle."

Iroh resisted rolling his eyes at the somewhat petulant reply.

"Yes Zuka, I saw. _Several_ of the crew saw." She flushed at that reminder. "I want you to tell me."

The young Princess shot him a pleading look that was resolutely ignored. Iroh had been a general for many years and knew when to press forward or fall back and now was not a time for retreat. If Zuka were allowed to ignore this newfound talent, push it aside and bury it, the consequences would be disastrous. Not only for Zuka, but anyone and anything around her.

An average untrained bender was a disaster waiting to happen.

An untrained (possible) Avatar would be catastrophic.

"I… I was trying to perform a palm strike but used Airbending instead. I swear I didn't mean to!" Zuka said somewhat frantically.

Of course the old general knew that his niece hadn't done it on purpose. That's why he was so worried. If powers were manifesting on their own, then they needed to find a teacher sooner rather than later.

"Uncle, when was the last time and Air Bender married into the royal bloodline?"

The question was both hopeful and resigned and Iroh hated having to crush that spark of hope.

"Not since long before the war began."

It was rare, but sometimes when people with different bending abilities had a child together, said child could bend both elements to a certain extent. The dual ability never lasted more than two or three generations and it had been at least eight since anyone from the royal family had married a non-fire bender.

Zuka looked utterly lost at the statement.

"What do we do Uncle?"

"We go to the Northern Water Tribe and find out if you can bend water."

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It made sense in my head while writing it on paper, I hope that it makes sense to you readers.

Hopefully I can stay ahead of myself with writing and post once a week. We'll see though.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuka looked at her Uncle as if he'd lost his mind.

"Water Bending! Why in Agni's name do we need to find out if I can Water Bend?!"

Her Uncle sighed. "No average bender has ever been able to bend three elements or their exact opposite. We must be sure."

The 'if you are the Avatar or not ' went unspoken but was heard as if her uncle had shouted it.

"You can't possibly think I'm the Avatar! I can't be the Avatar! Isn't the Avatar supposed to be in Ba Sing Se? Wasn't that one of the reasons for the six hundred day siege of the city? To capture the Earth Kingdom Avatar?"

I do not know the fate of that Avatar. It does not change the fact that we must be sure about you."

Zuka huffed. Okay… that was.. alright. She guessed. Uncle was just testing a theory. She could handle that. For the moment. But-

"Why do we have to go to the Northern Water Tribe?" Zuka asked in what she would refuse to admit was a whining tone. "Why don't we go to the Earth Kingdom and try Earth Bending? Or even the Southern Water Tribe? We're much closer to either of them!"

If they were going to do this, she wanted it over quickly so they could forget the insane idea that she was the Avatar. They could get the Air Bending under control then never _ever_ speak of it again and everything would go back to normal.

"There are no masters left in the Southern Tribe. The ones that are there are haphazardly trained. As for the Earth Kingdom, I do not trust the Dai Li who control Ba Sing Se. Most of the smaller towns and villages _are_ controlled by us, but if we were to go around looking for information about Earth Bending… well we may as well wave a giant flag in in Admiral Zhao's and your father's faces."

Zuka shuddered and downed the rest of her tea. She did not want to think about what would happen if word of this ever got out. Both Zhao and her father were ruthless, opportunistic and smart. They'd both latch on to any vulnerability and use it to their advantage.

"And then what Uncle? How do you suggest we actually get _in_ to the Water Tribe? Even if we do manage to get in and out, we still have to find an Air Bender to train me! We've been searching for the last _three years_ and haven't found any solid le-"

Zuka felt as if she'd just been sucker punched in the gut as she remembered the terms of her banishment.

Bring an Air Nomad to her father.

She was no fool. Zuka knew what the fate of any Air Nomad – Bender or not – brought before her father would be.

A very swift and public execution.

But now she could very well be considered an Air Bender – accidental or not. The very thing that could get her family, home and honor back was part of her very being.

It wouldn't matter that she was his daughter. Fire Lord Ozai would kill her just as quickly as any other Air Nomad would be. In fact, her death would probably be even more of a spectacle just so her father could show that he was serious about finishing what his ancestors started.

Zuka felt a burst of hysterical laughter bubble up from her chest.

Funny though, all she could hear was sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Iroh watched as his usually strong and proud niece dissolved into uncontrolled tears. He'd honestly been expecting this reaction much sooner, but it seemed that the princess had just now remembered the terms of her banishment.

Quietly, Iroh got up and pulled Zuka into a hug. She tried to pull away but the old man refused to let go. He didn't say anything, just held on and let the young woman release her grief.

Eventually the tears slowed then stopped. Iroh looked down and saw that his niece had cried herself to sleep.

He sighed and mentally cursed his brother for what felt like the millionth time for setting such a difficult task on a child's shoulders. Iroh knew that this banishment was meant to be just as permanent as the scar on Zuka's face. However the old General couldn't stand around and contemplate the Fire Lord's foolishness. His pseudo daughter needed him.

Iroh lifted Zuka into his arms and moved her into her bed. Once he'd removed her boots and pulled the blankets over her, Iroh left the room and went to find Lieutenant Jee. He had a course to change and a crew to calm.

"Uh, Katara... what exactly are you doing?" Sokka asked his sister as he watched her stuff items into a bag.

Though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Leaving." Was the one word reply. And yup, he called it.

For the past several months Katara had almost literally been itching to go to their sister tribe and find a Bending Master to learn from. Sokka knew that for most of the time his sister had a fairly good handle on her Water Bending, but when that control slipped things tended to get - _interesting_.

Meditation and self study could only get you so far after all.

Didn't mean he had to like or approve of the idea of his little sister traipsing off to parts unknown all by herself though. When their father had left, he'd asked Sokka to look after Katara and he couldn't very well do that if he was here and she wasn't. Plus, he didn't think either his or Katara's sanity could take anymore outbursts of her power. So that meant...

"Alright. I'm coming with you though."

Katara stopped what she was doing and stared at him as if he'd just turned into a polar bear dog.

"You're gonna let me go just like that? Really? Why now when you've done everything you could think of to keep me here for the last six months." She demanded with a somewhat baffled look on her face.

"Well, partly it's because I'm not sure we can handle anymore Bending accidents." During the last one she'd nearly sunk the small fishing boat they'd been on. It had not been a pleasant experience. Not that he wasn't just as accident prone, it was just his goofs tended to affect mainly himself and not everyone and everything around him. "But mostly it's because I know you need someone to teach you properly. Plus, dad asked me to look after you. Can't do that if we're not together."

Katara grinned and gave him a hug then promptly went back to packing.

"So... how were you planing to get out of here?" Sokka asked as he found a bag and proceeded to fill it with his own possessions.

"I was planning on bartering for passage when the trade ship comes tomorrow."

That was actually a reasonable idea. Sokka had been half afraid that his occasionally impulsive sister had just planned to take one of the village fishing vessels and disappear into the wild blue yonder.

"Okay. We'll need to tell Gran Gran or she'll worry."

Katara sent him a look that screamed 'I know that you moron'.

"What were you planning to trade?" He asked curiously. In reply Katara pointed to a pile of furs and a small bag of gold coins. Sokka nodded. It was a good start, but he wasn't sure that it would be enough to buy passage for them both. He had a bit of gold and some ivory stashed away that he'd add.

Hopefully they would be able to use just the furs and ivory and be able to save the gold for later use.

He had a feeling they would need it.

A/N Oh, is that some new characters I spy? I really want to include Aang too, but I'm still trying to figure out how. Please enjoy and review! Pleasepleaseplease review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Well, I finally found a writing app for my iPad that I like. It was super annoying having to write everything out by hand then head to the Library to type everything on one of their computers. Chapters should be a bit closer to my preferred length of around a thousand words (not counting author's notes). I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review!

Sokka had faced down tiger seals, elephant walruses, deadly ice fields and temperamental little sisters; all of which had frightened him to some extent. However none of those even came close to inciting the sheer terror of facing one old woman who was currently giving them a look that was enough to send a territorial moose lion running for cover. Even Katara seemed like she was looking for a way to escape the force of nature that was their Gran Gran when she was Royally Ticked Off.

"When exactly were you two planning on telling me that you were leaving? Or were you just going to disappear in the night?" She said in a quiet voice that was known to send lesser beings running for cover.

"We're sorry Gran Gran! We were gonna tell you when we finished packing! I swear!" Sokka said as he held his bag in front of himself like a shield while his sister nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"Why did you feel that you needed to wait until after you were done packing? Afraid that I might try and stop you, hmm?"

Both children gave hesitant nods of agreement.

Then shared confused looks as Hurricane Kanna vanished leaving a version of their Gran Gran that was a mixture of annoyed and amused.

Sokka warily lowered his makeshift shield, still on the lookout for one of Gran Gran's Head-slaps of Doom that were reserved for their more insane or dangerous misadventures. Running off to the Northern Water Tribe without telling anyone would definitely qualify as both in the eyes of the Elder standing in front of them.

"Well, you're wrong. I think this journey will be good for you. Both of you." The older woman pulled both the siblings into a hug. "Just, please, be careful out there."

"We will. I promise." Katara said, returning the hug.

"You had better be." Kanna said then promptly smacked them both on the back of the head.

"That was for not telling me sooner and making me worry. Come find me in the morning, I have a few things I want to give you both." With that, Gran Gran left the sibling's shared home and went back to her own.

"How did she even know...?" Katara asked while rubbing her head.

"I've got no idea. Maybe she has eyes in the back of her head or something." Well, that wasn't strictly true in this case. You didn't need an extra set of eyes to see how much Katara was behaving like an antbee in her desire to leave. And you didn't have to be a genius to know that where one sibling went the other was almost sure to follow. Didn't explain all the other times Gran Gran's extra sense had let her know about the trouble they'd landed themselves in though.

They both stared after their grandmother for a few moments more then went back to packing, wondering what she had to give them.

In the pale light of dawn Zuka could almost pass off the events of yesterday as a bad dream. Almost. The wary looks her crew kept sending her way and the barely there whispers didn't let her completely ignore the issue. The illusion was totally wiped away when her Uncle found her on the deck and handed her a scroll.

"Study these katas, but do not attempt them."

No problem there, Zuka thought, taking the scroll. She didn't plan on doing any bending anytime soon.

Curiously, the princess unrolled the scroll partway and had to fight off the urge to toss it into the ocean when she saw it was covered in Air Bending katas. She only just managed, not only because the scroll was very valuable (collectors would pay great sums of gold to acquire bending scrolls, she would know, she'd seen the amounts Uncle paid for the ones in his collection) but because if she did, her Uncle would probably make her jump into the freezing water to retrieve it. Even more, it would make him angry and upset with her, and Zuka didn't think she could handle that when the rest of her world was slowly falling to pieces.

"I would also like you to spend more time meditating each day."

Zuka muttered something that could vaguely be interpreted as an agreement, gripped the scroll tightly and fled to the relative safety of her cabin. Once there, with the door firmly bolted behind her, Zuka closed her eyes and tried to regain control of herself. When she felt that she could look at the thing in her hands without causing it irreparable damage, Zuka unrolled what was to be her newest learning tool and just stared at the images on it.

It was quite nice to look at, detailed and conveying a sense of motion that could be difficult to portray in such a flat medium. She could understand why bending scrolls were so valued by collectors.

But Uncle hadn't given it to her to appreciate its artistic value. The movements on the scroll looked to be somewhat looser than the fire bending katas she was used to. There also seemed to be less footwork and more hand movements. In several of the diagrams the benders feet didn't move at all!

She wondered what it would be like to use these new katas. Would they feel familiar? Some of the movements looked a bit like fire bending. She sort of wished they had found an Air Bender so she could have seen the katas in use.

Zuka blinked and dropped the scroll as she realized that she'd been imagining herself actually using these katas. The memory of the terrified crewman flying across the deck flashed before her eyes. The man was, thankfully, mostly alright but the memory made her resolve not to use bending unless absolutely necessary stronger.

Pushing the memory to the back of her mind, Zuka decided to focus on the second part if her Uncle's instructions.

Meditation.

Meditating was safe. All she had to do was sit there and focus on that little inner flame that was her ability to manipulate fire. There was no bending involved, so she didn't run the risk of doing anything odd. Like bending an element she wasn't supposed to.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Zuka closed her eyes and watched her inner flame dance in a slight breeze.

She never noticed the air in her room start to gently ruffle the papers and fabrics that were scattered around her.


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N* Whoo! I finally got the first two seasons of AtLAB! Sorry there was no update last week, we had our youngest sons' birthday then RL got in the way. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

*NOTE* This chapter kinda took on a life of its own. I tried to wrestle it back under control, but it refused to be written any other way and I decided it fits rather nicely with something I have planned for later on in the story. There will be NO romantic relationship between Zhao and Zuka, just so you know.

As it turned out, Zuka couldn't avoid bending. She found, much to her dismay and annoyance, that she either used this new ability or it would make itself known pretty much whenever it wanted. Luckily no people on passing ships had seen any of the incidents. Although, that was probably due less to luck and more to the fact that Zuka hadn't been above deck for more than a few minutes at a time and practiced in an empty section of the cargo hold for the last three days just to avoid such a thing happening.

But even that little bit of peace was ruined when, during one of her brief visits above deck, she was spotted by Admiral Zhao. Who then invited her and Uncle to lunch. So Zuka prayed to Agni and whatever other Spirits were listening, and feeling gracious, that she wouldn't have a Bending accident.

She had to admit that the meal itself hadn't gone as terribly as it could have. Every prior meeting between them had been unmitigated disasters, but it seemed this time Zhao was going out of his way to be courteous and Zuka couldn't for the life of her figure out why. There were no insults, no jabs at her character and no sly, cutting remarks about her banishment.

It wasn't until after lunch that she worked things out.

He asked her to accompany him on a walk around the deck, offered his arm then

 _smiled_ at her.

That's when things clicked in her mind. She recognized this smile. It was the one that her crew, and even her Uncle, sometimes gave to a pretty woman they wanted in their bed for the night.

 _What in Agni's name_?

Next to her Iroh chocked on his tea.

Thankfully, that provided the perfect opportunity to duck out of the invite without doing something impulsive and stupid.

Like punch Zhao in the face.

However, it wasn't completely effective. The Admiral had one of his officers see her uncle back to their ship then personally led her on a rather meandering path to the same destination.

At least that's what Zuka thought until Zhao brought them to a stop next to the railing that just so happened to be out of view of her much smaller vessel.

"I must say Princess, you've grown into quite the lovely young woman." Zhao said, running a hand down the unscarred side of her face and Zuka vowed to wash her face as soon as she was back on her ship.

"It must be difficult, stuck on that old warship without any of the comforts you grew up with in the palace. Perhaps I could help you with that?"

"What, exactly, are you trying to say Admiral?"

Zhao's smile and tone of voice took on a trace of mocking laughter. "Come now princess, surely you know why a man would seek the company of a beautiful woman." And then between one heartbeat and the next Zhao had her pressed against the railing and was leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Just think, I can give you anything your heart desires. You would live in the lap of luxury here. I could even help you regain your honor. All I ask in return is the _pleasure_ of your company."

Zuka was unable repress the shudder that gripped her as anger bordering on rage filled her veins, fueling her bending and making both elements want to lash out. Using every ounce of self control she had, Zuka grabbed hold of her bending and the anger fueling it and refused to let go.

Her control almost broke completely when she felt Zhao nuzzle her neck. As it was, a sudden gust of hot air rushed by them, making her heart start to race.

Zuka's mind whirled. She had to get out of here before things went any further, but Zhao didn't seem like he intended to move any time soon and she was having a hard time thinking of an escape that didn't involve setting the Admirals' family jewels on fire. Uncle would be proud, he was always reminding her to think before...

Uncle! That was her way out!

"I thank you for your most - generous - offer Admiral Zhao." She said, pushing the man away, though he didn't go far and his hans never left the rail keeping her half trapped. "But I'm afraid that I must decline. I would prefer to regain my honor on my own-" and wow, those words left a bitter taste in her mouth "-besides, it seems that Uncle has suddenly taken ill. I really should go make sure he's doing alright." Zuka said, ducking under his arm and moving towards her ship.

Zhao shot a shrewd look at Zuka's back that she completely missed.

"Of course Princess. Allow me to escort you back to your ship." The Admiral said, quickly catching up to Zuka and placing a hand on her lower back. He flashed her *that* smile again - _and if that hand moved any lower she was going to roast the bastard where he stood_!

So it was with great relief when Zuka was finally - _finally_! - setting sail away from Zhao and his flagship. The relief was short lived though as the simmering anger made itself known again.

Who did that bastard think she was? Some common whore that he could proposition like that? And that she would actually accept? There was no force either here or in the Spirit World that could ever make her sell herself like that!

Zuka fumed (both literally and figuratively) and the air currents whipped around her as her control started to slip. Needing to release the energy she could feel building steadily, Zuka went in search of her uncle hoping that he would agree to spar with her.

Zhao stood on the bridge of his ship, staring out into the distance seemingly not aware of anything around him. That was proven false when, without even turning around, he addressed the lieutenant that had come up behind him.

"Report."

"We questioned her crew just as you ordered sir. Everyone on board claimed they had no information about any possible remaining Air Nomads but... some of them seemed like they were hiding something."

"Hmm... thank you Lieutenant. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The younger man replied and bowed quickly before leaving.

Zhao resumed staring out over the ocean, his mind filled with thoughts of a certain willful Princess, a nervous crew, and a wind that was too warm and sudden to be entirely natural.

Something was going on with the banished royal and he was determined to figure out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Sokka looked out over the ocean, a ball of nervous excitement bouncing around in his stomach. They were finally on their way and he felt that nothing could dim his or Kataras' good moods.

Well almost nothing, Sokka thought to himself as a hefty dose of apprehension made his stomach twist in nearly painful knots due to the _oh so helpful_ information dumped on him by their Gran Gran.

The Northern Tribe only trained female Benders in the art of healing and not the fighting katas that Katara wanted to learn.

 _Thank you so much for telling me that and making it so that I'm the one who has to break my sisters' heart Gran Gran_ Sokka thought sarcastically. If they don't train the way Katara needs, then why did she let us go at all? He wondered, shifting his gaze from the open water to his sister who was standing a few feet away and practically vibrating in excitement.

Sokka thought about telling his sister, but decided against it. If Gran Gran hadn't tried to stop them, she'd actually encouraged them, then she must have thought that there was a way for Katara to convince their sister tribe to train her.

Just then, Katara looked over and shot him a wide smile. Some of his worry must have shown on his face because her smile turned into a questioning frown. She walked over and gave him a playful nudge in the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," _liar_ "just worried about Gran Gran." Not a _complete_ lie, he was a bit worried about how she'd get by without them, but it wasn't what was on his mind just now.

Kataras' eyes lost a bit of their happy sparkle, which just made Sokka feel worse. "I'm sure she'll be fine. _She_ was certain she would be anyway."

Sokka huffed a laugh at the reminder. Gran Gran had all but screamed it as she'd practically shoved Katara out the door along with a bag of extra supplies and money. Then she'd turned around and dropped that _lovely_ bit of information in his lap.

"Yeah, Gran Gran's a tough old lady. She'll be fine. Now, on to the _real_ problem. What's for lunch? I'm starving!"

Katara just rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

They were tied alongside a Fire Nation warship.

 _They were tied alongside a Fire Nation warship._

At first Sokka had thought it was a raid and had been quite prepared to defend his sister to the best of his ability, at least until one of the crew members pulled him and Katara aside and explained that it wasn't a raid. Apparently merchant ships were often stopped by passing vessels to trade while on the open ocean and it rarely resulted in violence.

They were then informed that if _they_ didn't start anything then the Fire Nation wouldn't start anything. It was an unspoken rule that you did not piss off the Merchant Guild without suffering the consequences. It didn't really matter to the Guild what nation you came from, so long as you weren't a pirate, they were willing to do business.

Both siblings felt a bit more at ease, but not by much, to know that they were relatively safe.

At least it was a small ship and not one of the larger ones.

Sokka thought about hiding below deck until all the business was done, but... he was _curious_ , he wanted to know what the people of the Fire Nation were like when they _weren't_ focused on world domination. Seemed like Katara wanted to know too, going by the way she was watching the crew hustle and bustle around in preparation.

Well, that settled it. If Katara wanted to stay then there was _no way_ that he was gonna leave her up here alone.

* * *

Zuka wanted to strangle her uncle. He'd spotted a passing merchant vessel and had insisted on stopping to shop. She'd calmed somewhat when he'd explained his reasoning though.

"You must relax, my niece. Your bending is becoming even more unpredictable. We have enough supplies to get us to the North Pole so calm yourself and enjoy today. It will do us no good to reach our destination if you are not well and whole when we get there."

She knew that he was worried about not just her physical health, but her mental health as well.

After her encounter with Zhao, she'd been informed by the crew that the Admiral had sent some of his men over to question them. They hadn't said anything incriminating and for that Zuka was grateful. However it had set her paranoia at an all time high, causing her to hardly ever leave her room much less venture above deck since then.

So Zuka could understand why her uncle was worried, but that didn't change the fact that she was about to be surrounded by total strangers which she thought was a _very good_ reason to not relax.

Hence her desire to strangle her uncle.

So it was with a Sigh of Great Long-suffering that Zuka followed Iroh onto the other vessel.

* * *

Despite her initial misgivings, Zuka did find herself enjoying being out of her room and under Agni's light if even for a short time. Though she would never _ever_ admit it to her uncle.

She was walking around, pretending to look at the items for sale but really just enjoying the sunlight on her skin, when she spotted it. 'It' was a blue and white smiling mask with something like tusks or fangs coming from the mouth.

"You have good taste," said one of the crewmen, picking up the mask and handing it to her. "This is from the Earth Kingdom and is supposed to represent one of the river spirits. It is said that the maker of these masks was blessed by the spirit and any who purchase one is blessed with good fortune."

Zuka withheld a snort at that. She doubted that the masks were blessed. Spirits weren't exactly frivolous with their blessings and putting one on a bunch of masks _definitely_ qualified as that. Despite the tale most likely being made up just to sell the things, She liked the mask. Ignoring her grinning uncle, Zuka asked-

"How much do you want for it?"

* * *

A/N- This seems like an awkward ending to me, but it was either end here or cut off a couple hundred words. I guess I could have kept going but I think that might have ended up being even more awkward. Thanks to everyone who has read/followed/favorited/left kudos or bookmarked this so far. Please leave a review! Let me know what you think! Please?


End file.
